


Dark Desires

by Ilovestereknjazz



Series: Moreid-fied [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Moreid - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Season 2 Epsiode 15 AU Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestereknjazz/pseuds/Ilovestereknjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m gonna put this guy’s head on a stick!”</p><p> </p><p>To say that Morgan was angry was a understatement of the century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Love

_“I’m gonna put this guy’s head on a stick!”_

 

To say that Morgan was angry was a understatement of the **century**. Reid was taken away under JJ’s nose and she was just worried about herself and her standing at the BAU. He wasn’t thinking straight because all he could think of was that Reid was getting tortured and he wasn’t with him when Reid was taken, because if he was, this would’ve never happened. It was just supposed to be a complaint call. Morgan walked out the room after punching a wall nearby. He needed to find Reid.

 

Morgan would never forgive himself if something happened to Reid. He had a family of his own, the BAU was his family, but Morgan had a special bond with Reid--pretty boy. _His Pretty Boy_. He was so desperate right now. He saw that son of a bitch beat his Pretty Boy and it wasn’t the few bruises type beating. Reid was outright bleeding.

 

Morgan’s teased Pretty Boy on memorizing and knowing everything, and now he wishes he was like Reid. With an eidetic memory and able to get all into research. Morgan really needed answers right now and unfortunately Spencer’s got all of them. He feels nothing but failure today. Garcia can’t figure out what to do. Gideon and Hotchner can’t, either. No one can. No one, but Spencer.

 

Morgan was running parameter when he heard the call again. He stood frozen in the doorway as he watched his Pretty Boy get beat up by that son of a bitch one more time, and this time, the bastard wasn't stopping. Garcia and Gideon didn't even notice Morgan sinking to the floor as his heart ran into his stomach at the sight above him. Reid, Pretty Boy, His Pretty Boy, had been thrown on the floor still tied to a chair and he was choking. Reid was chocking and dying and the bitch just stood there and watched him choke. Morgan couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of here. And that's when it happened. Tobias put his lips to Reid and gave him a CPR and brought him back to life.

Relief filled Morgan's chest. His Pretty Boy was okay. His Pretty Boy was breathing again. And then as if on cue, Morgan felt a wave of anger and fury lift within him. It was Tobais' fault Reid had stopped breathing in the first place, and how dare he put his lips to Morgan's Pretty Boy? Tobais was going to die. Morgan will torture him and make him pay for every scratch, every ping of pain he caused Reid. If Reid even flinched because of Tobais, Morgan is going to make him pay.

Morgan must have zoned out into his fury, because next thing he remembers is Hotch saying, "I'm not a narcissist." Morgan felt that anger boil up again. Reid is about to die and all Hotch cares about is that Reid called him a narcissist. Maybe Reid was right, but Morgan quickly strayed away from those thoughts and felt even guiltier when Hotch explained that Reid knew Hotch would understand where he was by calling him a narcissistic and reciting a passage for him.

Every second away from Reid, right now, was one second too many. Morgan just wanted to see him, just hold him in his arm again, and just know that everything was going to be okay. That his Pretty Boy was going to be okay.

Morgan drove off hurriedly towards the cemetery. He quickly stepped out with the rest of team and ran towards the woods with a gun in his hand when he heard a loud shot. Morgan ran as fast as he could to find Reid standing with a gun after killing Tobais.

Morgan was so relieved that he just wanted to run to Reid and just hug him and hold him.

"I need some time alone, please," Reid said to Hotchner.

Morgan tried to smile at Reid and walked away. Reid looked very tired and hurt. It was a wonder he could still stand up straight. Maybe Morgan should hang out around a bit to help him out.

He waited until Reid came to him limping.

"Need some help Pretty Boy?" Morgan said. Reid looked surprised and suddenly lost his balance and Morgan swiftly caught him.

"I've got you, Pretty Boy. I've got you," whispered Morgan has he wrapped his arms around Reid and effortlessly lifted Reid and carried him to the car. Morgan set him in the front seat and put his seat belt on and walked to the driver's side to take Reid back to the hotel room.

Reid came around as Morgan arrived at the hotel.

"Hey. Hey," Morgan said softly, touching Reid's face, "I've got you, okay?"

Morgan lifted Reid one more time and carried him up to Reid's room. Morgan carefully laid Reid on his bed and was about to leave when he felt himself attached to the genius.

"Stay," Morgan heard the soft plea.

"Of course," whispered Morgan as he realized how close to the genius' lips he was, Reid seemed to open his eyes. Morgan kept the eye contact for a few minutes before settling into bed with Reid. Reid had a pretty good grip on him so there was no use fighting it, and he would stay with his Pretty Boy. Slowly but steadily, Morgan fell asleep to Reid's heartbeat and the knowledge that Reid was alive and well just a few inches away from him.

 

###

 

Spencer stirred in his sleep and found himself constrained by an object and before he knows it, all the memories come flooding back. Tobias beating him, Tobias drugging him, Tobias killing and resuscitating him. Tobias trying to bury him alive. Spencer whined and got a panic attack, and all of sudden he recognizes the voice holding and consoling him. It’s Derek. Derek Morgan. His Derek Morgan. His Derek Morgan? Now Spencer is having a panic attack for whole another reason. Where was his mind going with this? This is one of the reasons why Spencer hates his brain sometimes. The wild tangents, the farfetched assumptions, and most of all, exactly how dangerous his own mind could get.

The tangent seemed to have calmed Reid down because he was pulled out of his own head to Morgan’s faint and hushed, “It’s okay, Pretty Boy. That’s right. Just keep breathing. You’re doing great. You’re safe here with me,” as Morgan continued to stroke Reid’s face gently.

 

Reid slowly opened his eyes and found Morgan hovering over himself. SHIRTLESS. Derek Morgan was in his room. In his bed. Shirtless. Reid put his scandalous thoughts away as he saw the concern on Morgan’s face.

 

“I’m okay. It was just a nightmare,” Reid tried to say, but his throat was so dry that he ended up just wincing from pain even more and causing Derek’s face to fill with even more concern.

 

“Let me get you some water,” Derek said, getting up from bed and walking towards the little fridge by the door.

 

He was just wearing his jeans without his belt and walking around bare feet.

 

“Thank you,” Reid said, as his throat felt better, “Did you end up staying here last night?”

 

“Yeah, you were hurt. I couldn’t just leave.”

 

“Thank you,” Reid said smiling softly and hugging Morgan, “It means a lot.”

 

 ###

 

Morgan felt butterflies as Reid hugged and acknowledge how much Derek staying with him meant. He knew Reid rarely showed gratitude and coming from him, it was more than ‘a lot.’

 

Morgan doesn’t know when the genius became so important to him, just that he did. Morgan felt so entitled to this kid. Like out of the whole world, it was Morgan’s duty to protect him.

 

Butterflies wasn’t the only thing Derek felt though. Dark desire clung to Derek’s strong naked torso. Derek could feel Spencer’s breath on his neck and Derek closed his eyes to not act upon a sudden urge he had to throw Reid into a wall and kiss him senseless. It was a similar feeling Derek had had when Reid was finally found and standing safe in front of him in that cemetery.

 

Derek shuddered at the thought when he noticed that Spencer seemed to realize that he was clinging to a shirtless Derek. He backed away trying (failing miserably) not to look embarrassed.

 

“We should get you all cleaned up, kid. You look absolutely miserable,” Derek said trying to change the subject.

 

“Yeah, I should do that,” Spencer said as he tried to get out of bed and stumbled while wincing at the pain his feet were in.

 

“Sit down. Let me take a look,” Derek said, lifting Spencer’s foot.

“Jesus, kid! What the fuck did that son of a bitch do to you?” growled Derek angrily.

 

“Calm down, Morgan,” Spencer said weakly touching Morgan’s shoulder, “He’s dead, remember?”

 

“I would bring him back to life just to make him pay for every flinch, wince, scratch he put on you!” Derek bit out through his teeth, “I would put his head on a stick for laying even a hand on you, let alone his lips!”

 

“Why?” whispered Spencer with the most innocent face Derek had ever seen and Derek let go of his last piece of reasonability and crushed his lips to Reid’s. Although frozen at first, Reid returned Derek’s aggressive kiss with such delicacy that Derek’s heart melted.

 

“That’s why,” Derek whispered with his eyes closed and forehead touching Reid’s.

 

###


	2. Chocolate Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Lots of fluff.

Derek helped Spencer get clean up and get ready for the flight home. They arrived at the airport with Derek helping Spencer walk with his hand around Spencer’s waist and one of Spencer’s arm thrown around Derek’s neck. Derek had offered Spencer that he would just carry him like he did last night and Spencer tried to give him a pointed look but ended up just blushing and looking adorable. Derek had just laughed and helped Spencer without teasing him.

“Spence! I’m so sorry,” JJ said walking up to Spencer with a very sad and sorry look on her face.

“It’s not your fault, JJ, it was my idea to split up in the first place.”

“But I should’ve stopped you,” JJ argued.

“Stop beating yourself over it, JJ, there is no way you could have known and if you did, you wouldn’t have let me go.”

“Thanks, Spence!”

Spencer smiled at JJ and Derek helped him up the plane.

“You know I could have just carried you. You aren’t that heavy,” Derek said slyly. Spencer blushed hard and looked around to see if anyone had seen him blush and that’s when Derek winked at him and Spencer blushed even deeper red (if that was possible). 

It took them just a few hours to get home and Derek didn’t even let Reid set inside the office before he was taking him away.  
“I’m beat, guys! I’m gonna head straight home,” Derek said, balancing Spencer with one hand and carry bags in the other. 

“Yeah, me too,” said Prentiss yawning.

“I think we all should. Paperwork can wait till tomorrow. You all get some sleep,” Hotch said, agreeing as Rossi and JJ nodded their agreements.

“You got a ride, Pretty Boy?”

“Ummm. . .yeah. . .I’m taking the subway,” Spencer said trying to straighten up. 

“No,” Derek said shaking his head dramatically, “You aren’t traveling alone limping like this. C’mon I’ll drop you home.” 

Nobody seemed to think anything was out of the norm. Maybe it wasn’t. They always did act like this towards each other. Derek always called him Pretty Boy and Spencer was always awkward about everything. It’s not like Derek hadn’t given Spencer a ride either. They did it all the time. It’s just, this time, Derek and Spencer knew there was something different and there was that fear that everyone knew. Maybe they did. Maybe they were too tired to notice. Or, nobody wanted to say anything and leave their teammates’ private life private. Derek highly doubted the last one. The team was like a family and they behaved and gossiped like one too. 

Spencer wincing pulled Derek out of his head. 

“I should just carry you.”

“You can’t carry me. You’re already carrying everything,” Spencer said pouting. 

Derek thought it was the cutest thing in the world. He could’ve kissed Spencer an entire day with that face, but he refrained himself. Things would get ugly if he did that here. Not the, “Oh my gosh you are with a guy” kind of ugly; he meant the, “oh my gosh you are with another FBI agent” type of ugly.

FBI was weird about that type of stuff. You risked each other’s lives but you can’t fraternize. Oh well, Derek could just take Spencer to his house and he can spend the rest of the night there. 

“You want to just stay at my house, tonight?” asked Derek as he was driving down the parking lot. 

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Did what?” Derek asked innocently.

“Driving me home was an excuse to just take me over to your place.”’

“Doesn’t take a profiler to figure that out,” Derek replied slyly, “I mean I can still take you home if you like.”

“No, I actually wanted to go over to your place,” Spencer said so softly that it was barely audible. 

“Can’t stay away from me?” Derek said smiling charmingly to lighten the mood. He knew why Spencer didn’t want to go home, but Derek wasn’t going to say that, ever.

“No, I really just don’t want to be alone, right now,” said Spencer looking out the window. 

“Hey, kid, don’t, okay,” Derek said reaching out and placing his hand on Spencer’s, “it happens, alright. We all have our own demons, you aren’t weak. It takes a strong person to admit they have their demons.”

“I thought everyone had demons,” Spencer said with a small smile, causing Derek to smile and squeeze his hand.

By the time Derek pulled into his parking slot, Spencer was sleeping. 

“Let’s go, Pretty Boy,” Derek whispered softly, trying to wake him up while unbuckling Spencer’s seat belt. 

“Mmmm. . . Let me sleep, baby,” Spencer mumbled in his sleep and Derek smiled so big he thought his teeth were going to pop out. Derek swiftly picked up Spencer and brought him in to his apartment. Derek put Spencer on his bed and went to take a shower. He was hungry too, but no way was he going to try and eat something right now. 

Derek put on his boxers and made his way back to his bed to discover Reid (unsurprisingly) fast asleep. Morgan got under the covers and tried to sleep when he felt sometimes soft touching his nose. Morgan opened his eyes to find Reid’s hair in his face and Reid backed up and trying to snuggle into him in sleep.

Derek put his arm around the younger man and pulled him closer into his body and shorty drifted to sleep.  
###

Reid woke up in a lot more warmth than he was used to. Not that it was a bad thing. There was an arm thrown over him. A chocolate arm. Derek. Spencer smiled into the open. He could definitely get use to this. No wonder he didn’t have a nightmare. He was tucked safely into bed with his “Chocolate Thunder Knight in Shiny Armor.” Spencer felt sore and lazy from all the recovery time he had to spend on bed. He couldn’t thank Derek enough for taking care of him better than Spencer could ever take care of himself. Spencer wanted to do something for Morgan for once. Spencer slyly got out of Derek’s arms and despite the fact that he suddenly felt very cold, Spencer quickly made his way to the kitchen and found his bag on the coffee table. He started the coffee as he started to brush his teeth. Making his way to the bathroom, he checked up to see if Morgan had woken up. 

Spencer found Morgan hugging the pillow that Spencer had left in his place. It was the cutest thing in the world and Spencer just wanted to stay there and watch the man he had come to love so much, but alas, he had breakfast to make. 

Reid found vegetables and eggs in the fridge and started on making one of his special omelets and then started on the chocolate chip pancakes. Reid was trying to flip the pancake when he felt two arms hug him protectively from the back. 

Reid absolutely did not squeak at that.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Derek said with a smirk in his voice as he buried his face in Reid’s neck.

“You didn’t scare me. You just . . . uh . . . startled me.”

“Uh huh,” Derek whispered into Reid’s neck, “I smelled food and woke up.”

“No fair. I was supposed to surprise you with breakfast in bed,” Spencer whined leaning more into Derek.

“Oh really?” Derek said placing a kiss on the base of Reid’s neck.

“No being naughty,” Reid said lightly smacking Derek’s arm that was still around his waist, “go brush your teeth and eat. You haven’t eaten in like forever.”

“Yes, Mama,” Derek said untangling himself from Spencer and making a dramatic motion of bowing. Spencer couldn’t help but giggle and shake his head. That was until Spencer realized that his “boyfriend?” was just wrapped around him. In his boxers. Just his boxers. His hot boyfriend was wrapped around him, almost naked, kissing his neck, in the kitchen, while Spencer was cooking, and Spencer told him to go brush his teeth and eat breakfast.

“I am such an idiot!” Spencer thought.

“That’s not a word I would use to describe you, Pretty Boy,” Morgan said heading back to coffee table still in his boxers, but with a shirt on this time. Spencer missed seeing that sculpted torso. And Spencer can’t believe he said he was an idiot out loud. In front of Derek. Morgan smirking at him is what took him out of his inner monologue.

“What?” Reid asked, his voice squeaking a little.

“I asked if you were okay. You been kinda staring at me,” Morgan said still smirking.

“Umm…yeah...umm…food is ready...” Spencer said blushing hard and fumbling for being caught at daydreaming. 

Spencer quickly gathered everything and set up the table.

“This is really good,” Derek said enjoying his omelet, “so what’s the occasion.”

“What?”

“The occasion, Reid.”

“Who says there was an occasion? I was hungry so I made some breakfast.”

“Uh huh,” Derek said as he continued eating, “Reid, really, I’m not going to let this go. And you know it.”

“Ummm. .I. . . ummm. . .just wanted to thank you for taking care of me so much,” Reid said quickly.

Derek stared at Spencer for what seemed like forever, “You know you don’t ever have to thank me for taking care of you right?

“I know that, but I just really wanted to. You been literally carrying me around for two days, even though you yourself were pretty beat yourself.”

“I’ll always take care of you, baby. No matter what is going on in my life,” Derek said seriously.

“Why can’t I just ever take care of you?” Spencer whined pouting, “besides, I was hungry too.” 

Derek laughed at that and they ate the rest of their food with small talk. Reid was getting the dishes together when Derek stopped him.

“I’ll do the dishes.”

“No way. I got this,” Spencer said snatching the dishes from Derek’s hand childishly. Derek rolled his eyes, “fine, you do the dishes and I’ll dry them.”

“Deal,” Spencer replied smiling.  
###

Derek felt so special. Derek had taken care of Spencer for many reasons. He was guilty that Reid was caught in the first place. He had learned over the past few days that he was most definitely in love with the genius. Also, because Spencer wasn’t use to his family taking care of him. His father had left him and his mother was sick and dependent on him (in a way).

They finished the last of their dishes when Derek held Spencer’s hand, “hey, Pretty Boy, thank you.”

Spencer had a puzzled look on his face, “for what?”

“For being you, for making breakfast, for everything,” Derek said looking into Spencer’s eyes. Spencer just had this beautiful smile on his face that made Derek continue, “and for this,” Derek said before bringing his lips down to Spencer’s and softly kissing him.

Although taken back by surprise, Spencer returned the soft kiss with much enthusiasm. Spencer brought his free hand to Derek’s face and Derek slowly pulled Spencer into the kiss with the hand he was still holding onto as he deepened the kiss.


	3. Raw Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer Reid's day with Derek Morgan.

Reid and Morgan had spent the morning making out and lazily in bed. They never get relaxing days in the BAU, so Hotch had called to take today off.

 

Spencer had literally taken a shower and gone back to bed with a stack of books in his hands.  

 

“Pretty Boy, I really think we should watch a movie or something.”

 

“We could read,” Spencer said looking up and raising his eyebrow at Morgan.

 

Morgan gave him his best, “Oh really?” face, but Spencer seemed completely unbothered. Derek got just the perfect idea to get a reaction.

 

“C’mon, Pretty Boy,” Derek whispered seductively into Reid’s ear as he slid his hand into Reid’s shirt and caressed his stomach softly. Derek held a laugh in when he saw Reid closing his eyes with a sharp breath.

 

“C’mon,” Derek repeated again, “Let’s watch a movie.”

 

Spencer must’ve seen Derek’s little smirk when he opened his eyes, because Reid was blushing brighter than a tomato. Derek quickly got out of bed and got a movie started. He knew Reid was going to enjoy this.

 

“Star Trek? We are watching Star Trek?”

 

“Yeah. I know you love it, thought I should watch it with you,” Derek said smiling. He was so glad he was dark, because at this point, it would have been very difficult to hide a blush.

 

Derek put the thoughts away and snuggled into his bed as Reid sat up and snuggled into Morgan. Derek protectively put an arm around Reid and kissed the top of his head and Reid contentedly hummed into Derek’s chest.

 

# # #

 

Spencer was happily enjoying the movie and whispering dialogues to himself, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Derek watching the movie with his mouth slightly open. It was the most adorable thing ever. Well. Apart from Derek sleeping while hugging Reid’s pillow this morning.

 

Spencer tilted his face up and gave Derek a chaste kiss on the lips. Derek immediately closed his mouth and Spencer couldn’t help but giggle. Derek looked down placed another kiss on Spencer’s lips.

 

“What was that for?” Derek asked.

 

“For being you,” Spencer said smiling and then just to tease Derek, Spencer giggled and added, “also because you looked absolutely adorable watching Star Trek with your mouth open.”

 

Derek laughed and gave Spencer another kiss, but this time, when he pulled away, Spencer grabbed his head lightly and brought him for another slow kiss and shifted himself to move on top of Derek.

 

# # #

 

Derek slowly moved from kissing Reid’s mouth to his jawline. The man had a great jawline and Derek was crazy for it. The jawline, the sharp cheekbones, the nerdy rambles, the hair, the whole nine yards. Derek loved it all.

 

Reid was just beautiful, and Reid was his.

 

“You sure,” Derek whispered in between kisses.

 

“Wouldn’t---change---ahhhh!” whispered Reid as he tilted his face in pure desire and passion. Derek flipped them over so that he was hovering on top of Reid.

 

“I didn’t quite catch that,” Derek said with a smirk.

 

“I said, ‘wouldn’t change it for the world,’ now shut up and kiss me,” Spencer said grabbing the back of Derek’s head and bringing him in for a hard kiss. Derek dove into the kiss with even more passion (if that was possible).

 

Derek reached into his side drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He poured a decent amount into his hand as he continued to kiss Spencer’s neck. Derek made his way down to Reid’s collarbone and pepper-kissed his way down to Reid’s happy trail as he slowly moved one finger into Reid.

 

“Relax. Baby, you gotta relax.” Morgan whispered moving back to kiss Reid’s neck.

 

“I’m trying. I haven’t done this before.”

 

“I know, Baby, but try and relax. Just focus on my kisses. You like how I kiss your neck? You like how my breath feels on your neck?”

 

“Yes,” whispered Reid tilting his neck and arching the head back.

 

“You’re doing good, Baby Boy. I’m going to add another finger okay?” Derek said, lightly biting the bottom of Reid’s neck. Reid let out a loud moan. Derek added another finger as Reid let out another soft moan.

 

“Morgan, please, that’s enough prep. I need you in me, like yesterday,” Reid said sharply breathing.

 

Morgan slowly lined himself at Reid’s entrance, “It’s going to hurt a bit at first, baby.”

 

“Morgan, just get in me, or I swear I’m going to kill you!” Reid said impatiently causing Derek to laugh. Derek slowly moved into Reid and closed his eyes as Reid grabbed a handful of sheets and arched his back. Derek gave Reid some time to get use to him as he feasted on Reid’s neck.

 

“Derek, seriously, baby, move.”

 

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” Derek said looking up from Reid’s neck to look into his eyes.

 

“You won’t, Baby.” Reid said smiling and touching Derek’s face and bringing it down to his own and pulled him into a kiss. Reid pulled away only to whisper into Derek’s lips, “move, Der, I want you to move.

# # #

 

Reid was over the edge with Morgan thrusting sensually into him.

 

“Gosh, Pretty Boy! You’re so tight!”

 

“Mmmm. . .” moaned Spencer, “fuck me harder, baby!”

 

Derek thrusted faster into Reid as Reid’s nails dug into Derek’s arm. Derek hissed slightly but Reid forgot all about it when Derek hit Reid’s prostate.

 

“Right there! Right there, Der! Oh god, baby, I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Cum for me, baby,” Derek whispered seductively into Reid’s ear as he palmed and stroked Reid’s cock. May be it was Derek’s warm breathe or him stroking Reid’s cock that Reid coming all over his tummy. A few more thrusts and Reid ran his hand over Derek’s torso and seductively pulled him into a kiss. Reid pulled back and kissed Derek’s jawline and neck only to bite the base of Derek’s neck.

 

Derek came hardest than he ever has when Reid nibbled at his earlobe and whispered, “I want you to cum in me, Baby.”

 

Derek collapsed on top of Reid. Reid hummed happily and slowly ran a hand up and down Derek’s back. Reid must’ve fallen asleep rubbing little circles on Derek’s back, because he woke up about an hour later snuggling into Derek with Derek on his back.

 

Spencer dis-tangled himself as he walked softly to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He found a washcloth and dipped it in warm water. Reid walked out after drying himself in his boxers to find his shirt under Derek and Derek’s shirt on the floor.

 

Derek had this weird possessive feeling of wearing his lover’s clothes. Spencer grabbed and put on Derek’s shirt as he walked over and gently cleaned off Derek a bit and covered him with the duvet on Spencer’s side of the bed.

 

It was already seven in the evening and this was already a well spent day, but he decided some food will be good and then they should probably get some sleep so that they can be at the BAU soon.

 

# # #

 

Derek must’ve dosed off after his post-coital snuggling with his boyfriend, because it was now seven thirty and Spencer was nowhere to be seen. He looked around and found Spencer’s clothes sitting neatly by the edge of the bed and his own shirt was gone. Derek heard some noise coming from the kitchen and he smiled imagining his Pretty Boy trying to cook food.

Derek decided to take a shower before heading out to the kitchen and when he did, he wished he hadn’t though, because the view in front of him had him hard again. Reid was making pasta. In his shirt. The shirt was clearly too big on him. It looked as if Reid was wearing nothing but the shirt and the collar was low enough that Derek could not only see his collar bone but all the marks he had given Reid during their coitus.

 

“I know you’re awake, Der, stop standing there and come and help me.”

 

Derek smirked and walked over to Reid and put his hands around Reid’s waist and pulled him in. Reid yelped as he hit Derek’s torso. Derek laughed and asked, “what you need help with baby,” while kissing the bite mark on Reid’s neck.

 

“You really like my neck.”

 

“Hmmm. . .” Derek said as he continue to pepper kisses along his mark.

 

“Der?” Spencer said warningly.

 

“Yes, Baby?” Derek said innocently.

 

“Set up the table,” Spencer said wiggling out of Derek’s arm and picking up the bowl full of pasta with plates and forks.

 

“Bossy!” Derek whined pouting and holding onto everything in Spencer’s hand. Spencer giggled softly and kissed Derek’s nose. Derek smiled and kissed Spencer’s cheek.

 

They had a nice dinner with small talk and made their way to bed. Spencer happily snuggled into Derek and they both fell asleep.

 

# # #

 

Spencer woke up around 6:00am. They had to get to work by 7am, so maybe he should just get up and take a shower. Spencer was about to get out of bed when he felt it.

 

“DEREK MORGAN, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!”

 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked suddenly waking up.

 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong? You and your big dick have me so sore that I can’t even move!!!”

 

Derek just laughed and laughed and laughed.

 

# # #

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone: 
> 
> I just didn't trust myself to do an elaborate sex scene, but I tried. It was only my second time doing it and I still have so much to learn about writing eroticas. I hope my word choices weren't too much of distraction and that you enjoyed the update as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> I'll be wrapping up the story in a few chapters. Thank you so much for all your support and love.
> 
> Love,  
> ilovestereknjazz


	4. Just a Gesture

It was a long day for Reid. Morgan was being cocky. No pun intended. And Reid could barely walk around. He was walking funny but Reid couldn’t be any happier than he was right now to have been taken and held hostage because now, he can make an excuse that he’s still recovering and manage the embarrassment of not being able to walk because your boyfriend has a big dick.

 

Now, because of the reason listed above, Reid was still at Quantico and working the case from home base. He was currently sitting in Garcia’s office wondering how she could type this fast. He was not as good with computer as he was with books. Which is why Garcia always said that he was from the dark ages. Reid found it hilarious of course but he would always make a face to send his ‘distaste’ and Garcia knew it was all in good passing.

 

Reid was distracted by thinking about last night with Morgan when he felt a soft touch on his arm.

 

“What up?” Reid said shaking his thoughts.

 

“Are you okay?” Garcia asked with a worried face.

 

“Uh. . .yeah. . .ummm. . .ahem. . .I’m. . .I’m fine,” Reid said with a small smile.

 

“You wanna take rest of the day off?”

 

“No, they need us.”

 

Garcia made a funny face, “You just told them 30 minutes ago where the guy would be. . .don’t you remember?”

 

“Oh yeah. No, I do remember. Sorry, Garcia, I’m just a bit distracted, I guess,” Reid said tucking his hair behind his ear.

 

“Awww. . .you okay, Love?” asked Garcia, reaching out to touch Reid’s forehead.

 

“I’m fine. I just. . .I was just wondering how things would’ve turned out if they hadn’t found me the other day,” Reid said quickly rubbing his hand together.

 

“Oh, Sweety. They will always find you. Morgan,Me, Hotch, Gideon, Prentiss, and JJ. We will never let you go. You should’ve seen Morgan. He was all kicking and hitting doors. I thought he was going to kill JJ. But he apologized afterwards. He knew it wasn’t her fault. Gideon and I watched you die and be resurrected. You should’ve seen Hotch get so defensive when you called him a Narcissist. We all love you, Kid. We will always love and protect you.”

 

Reid’s heart kept skipping a beat at the slightest mention of Morgan and he had a little smile on his face when Garcia stopped talking. He was happy that Garcia really could cheer anyone up. She had this beautiful light about her and it just makes her beautiful than everybody.

 

“Now stop smiling and get your butt home! They will be back by tonight,” she said cheerfully.

 

“Okay,” Reid said giggling. Reid gathered his satchel and slowly made his way out of Garcia’s office.

 

Reid took the subway to his apartment. He hadn’t been here in almost a week. He spent an hour slowly cleaning up around and then fixed a dinner for Derek and himself. Reid wanted to do something cute for Derek. It’s not every day he got to welcome Derek home after a case with a happy ending.

 

Reid was happily working and swaying his hips to some of his favorite tunes, when he heard his phone ring.

 

“Hello,” yelled/answered Reid.

 

“Hey, Pretty Boy!” Derek said laughing, “you busy?”

 

“No, not really. Hold on, let me turn down the music,” Reid said turning down the music, “Okay, I’m back. Are you back in D.C.?”

 

“Yes, I am, Pretty Boy. Just got in my car.”

 

“Why don’t you come over to my apartment?”

 

“Sure. I’ll be there in 20,” Derek said before they said their goodbyes. Reid went back to finishing his final touches on the dinner and arranged the table.

 

# # #

 

Derek finally got to Reid’s apartment and he was very confused to see all the lights out. Reid was scared of the dark. Derek had his gun out just in case, but decided he should probably knock on the door before kicking it down.

 

“Coming!” said a small voice inside and then the door opened and Derek was hit by such beautiful aroma.

 

“Hey!” Reid said, pulling Derek into his arms and kissing him. Derek forgot everything but the taste of Reid’s mouth on him. This was a great welcome. Derek could get use to this, but he knows it won’t be always like this so he let the thought go and just enjoy the moment.

 

Derek felt his back hit something in the back. It was flat, so the door. Oh, Derek had to get his head together. He didn’t even feel his legs moving and being backed against a door and he’s supposed to be a FBI agent.

 

Derek felt Reid pull away.

 

“Hmmm. . .I missed you,” Reid whispered against Derek’s lips.

 

“If I always get a welcome like this, I’ll always leave you home, Pretty Boy,” Derek said smiling.

 

“Don’t. You. Wish,” Reid said getting a hold of Derek’s hand and dragging him in. Derek got the view of the room for the first time. It was beautifully lit up with scented candles and two candles lit up on the table with the table all made up.

 

“Well, somebody is all prepared,” Derek said putting his go bag down on a nearby chair and walking to the bathroom to wash his hand.

 

They sat down, ate, and had a small conversation about how their day was in their respective field. Derek listened to Reid complain about being stuck in the office all day as he pouted about not being able to walk straight.

 

It was already 1AM and Derek got up and helped Reid with putting the leftovers away and maybe help with the dishes.

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Reid said stopping Derek from starting the dishes, “I got the dishes, you go take a shower.”

 

“No, let me help you. I can take a shower when I get home. You have to get to bed too. We got work in the morning,” Derek said trying to grab the dishes from Reid when he was met by Reid standing with hands on his hips.

 

“I don’t think so. Go take a shower while I wash the dishes. You’re spending the night here. I’m not letting you drive this late with no sleep.”

 

Derek’s heart did little flips listening to Reid talk about him like he was the most important thing in his life. Derek leaned in and kissed Reid softly. Although a bit surprised at first, Spencer sighed and melted into the kiss. Derek was so content.

 

# # #

 

Reid just got done with his dishes a few minutes ago and snuggled into bed in his boxers and one of Derek’s shirts that he. . .umm. . .borrowed from Derek the last time he was there. Reid was reading his book when Derek came into the room dripping wet with a towel wrapped dangerously low on his waist. Reid felt the blush creep up his neck to his cheeks as he felt his arousal. Derek gave him a sly smirk, crawled up to Spencer, and Spencer threw his book away and attacked Derek’s lips hungrily. Derek smiled into the kiss. They both had seen the lust in each other’s eyes, but it really was getting late and they had work tomorrow.

 

“Hmmm. . .why are you so sexy?” Reid said between kisses.

 

“Because you’re perfect,” Derek replied.

 

Reid moaned loudly as Derek began to kiss down his neck. Reid felt Derek’s towel slip and fall on his leg. Reid opened his eyes slightly as he grabbed Derek’s hips. Reid felt the fabric on Derek’s waist.

 

“Morgan?” Reid whispered.

 

“Hmmm. . .” Derek said as he continued feasting on Reid’s neck.

 

“You. . .you have to get some sleep, baby,” Reid said controlling his lust.

 

“Way to kill the mood, Kid,” Derek said pulling himself up off of Reid and lying in bed. Reid shook his head, moved the towel to chair nearby, and snuggled up next to Derek.

 

“You forgot to turn the light off,” said Derek, pouting and ignoring Reid trying to snuggle.

 

“No I didn’t,” Reid said as he moved to put himself on his elbow, “I wanted to say sorry for tonight.”

 

“I don’t get it,” Derek said confused, “you didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“I kind of gave you mix signals,” Reid said softly, “I really wanted to do something cute since I don’t always get to wait for you at home, and it was all romantic and then you looked so good when you came in but then I think I kinda pushed you away. I didn’t do it on purpose and it wasn’t easy for me. You just look so tired and I don’ want you to feel obligated because I did a little romantic gesture,”

 

“Come here, Babe,” Derek said pulling Reid for a kiss. “I’m sorry. I was just playing with you. I wasn’t angry at you. And I would never ignore you if I was truly mad at you and again, don’t apologize for anything. I know you worry about everyone and especially me.”

 

Reid smiled at Morgan gave him another kiss before reaching over and turning off the light.

 

“Good night, Pretty Boy,” Derek said kissing Reid’s head.

 

“Good night, Der.”

 

“Der, huh?”

 

“Shut up, Morgan.”

 

“Make me.”

 

“You’re being silly,” Reid said snuggling into Derek and kissing him anyways.

 

“By the way. Spencer?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Is that my shirt?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Reid said putting his head on Derek’s chest and Derek chuckled and slowly both fell asleep.

 

# # #

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a bit short, but I really wanted to update. Hope you enjoyed it, leave me some love in the comments below.
> 
> XOXO  
> ilovestereknjazz


	5. Just a Dark Desire

Derek and Reid had been dating for a few years now. Derek had a plan. It was a good plan too. Derek smiles to himself as he looks around and thinks back.

 

Garcia had found out about their relationship first. Apparently, for a smart guy, Spencer Reid could sometimes be pretty stupid when in love. He was still Spencer Reid, though. It was their one month anniversary and Derek had wanted to take Spencer to this really nice museum. They had made a deal of no PDA until everyone knows but Spencer had forgotten that in the elevator.

 

“Heloooo, my Chocolate Thunder and Boy-Wonder,” Garcia said as they walked into the break room to get their morning dose of coffee or just sugar in Reid’s case! She was waiting for them in the break room.

 

“Hey mama!”

 

“Hey Garcia!”

 

They both said at the same time and Garcia smiled, “Got something to tell me, My Loves!” she said dramatically.

 

“Yeah! You look beautiful, today!” Derek had said trying to cover up. He knew what this was about.

 

“Nice try! I look sexy every day! Anyways, I saw something on the surveillance cameras I was keeping an eye on. In the North elevator, I think,” Garcia said chewing on her pen.

 

“What are the odds?” Reid whispered to himself.

 

“Excuse me?” Garcia said smiling as Derek laughed.

 

“What?” Reid said softly, “Statistically speaking, the odds of us being caught on the only one day I tried something before work were really low.”

 

Derek chuckled again and wrapped a small hand around Reid’s waist before looking around to see if anyone was there. Reid leaned into Derek’s touch and Garcia cooed at them.

 

“You guys are so cute!” Garcia said bouncing and hugging them both.

 

“Garcia, we haven’t told anyone, we want to tell them when the time is right,” whispered Reid into Garcia’s ear.

 

“Don’t you worry, Boy-Wonder, I got your secret all safe,” Garcia whispered back.

 

# # #

 

The team still didn’t know and Emily had been silly to set up Reid on a secret date. Emily knew a few people in the town they were in and the team had stayed an extra day in the town and had gone clubbing. She had taken Derek and Garcia to the dancefloor so that the date she had arranged would just “accidently” bump into Reid and hit it off. Emily had apparently know Reid was bisexual but Derek had felt hurt that his own partner would do that, but then Reid had tried to explain to him that she didn’t know about them.

 

Emily’s plan had gone downhill so bad because while dancing, Derek had noticed a man hitting on the love of his life and Emily had explained her plan. Derek was furious and growled like he could give a wolf a run for its money.

 

Derek had walked over and dragged Reid out of the man’s hand and thrown Reid over his shoulder and to their hotel room.

 

Reid knew how possessive Derek could be and had flirted with that guy on purpose. He knew what was coming. It was going to be raw possessive sex. It had been amazing. Derek had fucked him raw into the mattress and hadn’t allowed him to cum for the longest time but when he had, it was heavenly. Derek could take Reid places and Reid was not the quiet one when it came to possessive or ‘we’re still alive’ sex after dangerous cases.

 

Life in the BAU kept their relationship interesting. Reid had difficulty walking the next morning and Morgan was always the gentleman. Emily had sat next to him and apologized for trying to set him up but Emily was convinced they wouldn’t have told the team if she hadn’t made a move.

 

“I still didn’t say anything,” Reid had said.

 

“Oh, you screamed it plenty last night. We all heard you three rooms down,” Emily had said winking and laughing.

 

Reid had just blushed and Morgan had just rolled his eyes and snuggled up to Reid.

 

Their team was happy and supportive of them. They had decided it was time to meet the families as well. Derek had taken Reid to meet Mrs. Morgan on their seven month mark. She had loved Reid and accepted Reid happily.

 

Reid took Morgan to meet his mother and Diana had been a bit crazy at first but nice and accepting of him.

 

It’s already been a year since their relationship and Reid has moved into Derek’s apartment and they snuggle on the plane every time they go out to work the case. They share a room. They go out with the team. Garcia and Reid team up on Derek. Garcia and Derek team up on Reid. Gideon has left and the new guy David Rossi has been very accepting as well. Emily and Hotch decided to stop dancing around their chemistry and finally became a couple. Emily is a great mother to Jack. JJ and will had baby name, Henry. Reid was named his Godfather and Reid was ecstatic.

 

# # #

 

Derek and Reid had been dating for a few years now. Derek had a plan. It was a good plan too. He had planned a little get together at Rossi’s place and Garcia was in charge of keeping Reid busy until Derek was ready. Emily and JJ were helping Derek get everything in order. Will and Hotch had gone to the airport to pick up Diana, Fran, and Morgan’s sisters.

 

# # #

 

“Hey, Garcia,” Reid asked looking up from his book he was reading. Garcia had agreed to drop him home. She had said they need to spend some time together and taken him to a museum in a town nearby.

 

“Yeah, Reid?”

 

“Weren’t you suppose to take me home?”

 

“Yeah, actually, Emily called and said that Rossi is having a party at his place so everyone is there.”

“That’s weird.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Nobody called me,” Reid said sounding hurt.

 

“Oh, that’s because Em knew that you were with me and she said Derek was busy so he may not get a chance to call you.”

 

“Oh, okay. . .wait, what’s Derek busy with?”

 

“She didn’t say,” Garcia said pulling onto Rossi’s property. Reid got out pulling his satchel over his head. Garcia bounced over to Reid and dragged him inside. Reid saw the place decorated so beautifully.

 

“Isn’t this a bit overboard for a small party?” Reid said looking around.

 

“That depends on your perception,” came a voice that Reid would never miss.

 

“Mom?” Reid said turning around surprised to see his mother coming out of one of the rooms.

 

Garcia skipped around out to the backyard like she knew everything that was going around.

 

“What’s going on?” Reid asked his mother.

 

“Maybe you should see for yourself,” Diana said gesturing towards the door with her head.

 

Reid turned around and saw everyone standing and then moving to reveal Derek. His Derek. On one knee with a ring in his hand.

 

“Hey, Pretty Boy. I know I’m not as smart as you are, but I will protect and love you always. Will you marry me?”

 

Reid couldn’t believe his eyes and he broke into tears of joy as he looked around and spotted his family, his team, his mom, his now mom-in-law, and his now sister-in-laws. Reid walked up to Derek and dropped on his knees.

 

“You will always be perfect to me, Der,” whispered Reid before saying, “Yes, I will marry you.”

 

Everyone cheered and laughed as Garcia made his way to Reid as she brought him to his feet.

 

“C’mon, Boy-Wonder! We gotta go!”

 

“Go where?” Spencer asked with a shaky voice.

“Go get you ready,” said Emily, joining them, “I’m glad you said yes, cause otherwise this would’ve been really awkward,” she finished flashing a black tux in front of Reid.

 

“Okay, again, what’s going on?” Reid asked confused. He just noticed that Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan were nowhere to be seen, “where’s Derek?”

 

“What’s happening is your wedding and Derek is getting ready!” His mother said dragging him towards the room she had come out of.

 

# # #

 

Derek felt Reid snuggle up to him in his sleep. They had gotten married surrounded by people they loved and their first dance had been magical. Derek couldn’t tear his eyes away from Reid and Reid couldn’t stop crying and laughing at the same time.

 

They were currently on their honeymoon. Which meant they were currently in Greece. Derek had cherished every moment alone with Reid. They spent their morning and afternoons in the city, evenings, late night, and early mornings making love.

 

Derek was proud of his baby. Of his Spencer being so strong the day he had been taken by Tobias. He was proud of their relationship. He was finally happy and proud of the life he and Spencer had made for themselves. They had a beautiful big family who loved and supported everything that came their way and it had all started with **_just a dark desire..._**

 

# # #

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who read and stayed with this short work. I hope you enjoyed the work and the ending. I'll be working on a possible OS, so, stay tuned! Much Love for all!
> 
> XOXO  
> ilovestereknjazz


End file.
